A Bards Christmas
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: This is a collection of holiday One-Shots/Stories that will hopefully warm your hearts this season. All stories are Harry/Draco!Drarry. Recent posts (or strongly rated stories) will remain on LJ, all others will slowly make their way here. ONLY Christmas stories (2012) found within... As Always R&R!
1. Guiding Lights

**Title:** Guiding Lights  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 1,489  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Day One  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** I just found the challenges today and I was worried I wouldn't even get one finished! Woot for finishing one and hey, I think it turned out pretty good and not catastrophic like I was thinking it may near the beginning ;P  
This is written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on Slythindor100

**Guiding Lights**

The snow was drifting in lazy flurries since the night before causing a thick white blanket to be the only thing anyone saw when they looked outside. Street lamps burned dimly in the frost of the day to give some semblance of light on the roads or rather the paths people took so no one would get lost in the snow. Many dared not to trudge out in the weather, choosing instead to stay huddled inside their homes for warmth.

Most people stayed inside except for Harry Potter. He had chosen this day to venture out and finally tell his feelings to the one he cared for, his true feelings. He couldn't keep this inside anymore, couldn't ignore it; he felt as though his heart would burst if he did. He had decided to do this a week ago but he had never thought the weather would work against him. He couldn't help but feel the irony of it all as he pulled his thick jacket tighter to him.

He knew he could have waited, could have just done this whole "confession" another day... Shaking his head Harry knew he couldn't have. He'd have come up with an excuse; a reason not to see it through if he had let the weather beat him. If he had chosen to shut his front door now and do it another day he'd have gone insane thinking- knowing- he may have lost his only chance.

Looking up Harry wanted to make sure he was still on the path and hadn't wandered off in some random direction. He saw the welcome glow from the lamp post though he also saw the snow still falling with no sign of slowing. Silently he hoped he'd not become a living snowman in his expedition for love.

"For love?" Harry mumbled silently to himself as his feet halted in mid-step. "I can only hope he feels the same... How many years were we fighting? The years of our rivalry outweighed the years we've been friends... Am I just being stupid?..."

Shaking his head Harry looked forward and continued walking. Doubts would do him no good now and he knew that. He'd worry later, after he'd opened his mouth and said the words he needed to say. It wasn't like they hadn't already made leaps and bounds in their relationship with each other. In the end who would have thought that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would have ended up to be such good friends?

And now Harry felt like he was walking the longest walk he'd ever walked just to tell that same Draco Malfoy he'd been rivals with back in school, that he now had feelings for him. That he cared for him far deeper then friends care for each other. That he wanted to date him. That he wanted to be Draco Malfoy's boyfriend.

Harry felt as though his face caught fire with just that thought of his confession. Even in this frigid cold he could still feel the burn of his blush.

Harry tried to steady his breathing knowing he was getting close to Draco's home. How many times had he come here? Invited over after work for a drink, or to see something new Draco had "found interesting" having to buy it, or even just having to carry a drunk and stumbling Draco back after they had gone out to a bar, yes Harry knew Draco's home better than his own sometimes. He knew the way and was welcome inside with a smile once the door was closed behind him, having to keep the Malfoy demeanor intact for the world.

Harry was as welcome in Draco's home as Draco was at Harry's. Neither questioning, both always welcoming each other. With a sigh Harry looked at the oak door that stood in front of him, the evergreen wreath Harry had made for him a few weeks ago hung on the door for the world to see.

Harry's hand shook as he lifted it and silently he wondered if it was from the cold or if it was from his nerves. Grasping the knocker that laid in the wreath he tried to give it the same sturdy raps he always did but for some reason even his knock sounded hesitant to his ears but thankfully they were loud enough to carry through the halls. He wasn't thankful though when he heard the hurried footsteps from inside.

"Bloody hell Potter!" Draco nearly yelled as he dragged Harry inside as soon as the door opened and he took in the snow covered Harry standing in his entryway. "What do you think you're doing out in this weather?!"

"Trying to become a living snowman?" Harry joked as he felt the warmth of Draco's house engulf him.

"Obviously." Draco drawled out annoyed and closed the door behind them. "I've got a fire going, come on." He said and tried to pull Harry along behind him.

"Wait I came here for a reason and I need to tell you before..." Draco turned and confused grey eyes now looked at Harry, searching, and Harry felt some of his courage melt. "Before I can't."

"Well tell me before you become hypothermic." Draco said with a small smile playing at his lips. "I just don't understand why you would _walk_ in this weather." Draco said a bit annoyed.

"To think, to get my thoughts together, to get some courage, you know the main reasons I walk around some times."

Draco raised one of his perfect eyebrows at Harry's words. "Must be something for you to need to walk in this."

"It's something."

"Are you going to say it or are we going to dance around what you walked in the snow for all day until you get sick and I'm stuck taking care of you?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. He came here for a reason... Taking a breath he opened his mouth and found his voice had gone. '_Damn_!' Taking another breath he tried again and this time his voice came out horse, as though it hadn't been used for hours. Harry coughed and looked up at an amused looking Draco, "Having problems?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

A challenge from Draco was always hard to ignore, even now. It wasn't the best idea Harry had ever had but it would get his point across better than his words that were, at this moment, failing him. So without even thinking about it Harry leaned forward, his hand brushing through Draco's platinum blond hair that had been so perfectly done, that had always plagued Harry's thoughts, and pulled him closer. There was surprise, there was shock in Draco's eyes, and then Harry saw nothing as his eyes closed and he bridged the gap between them as their lips met.

Harry could feel everything inside of him swell up, a warmth that had nothing to do with the house filled every fiber of him. This was what he had been waiting for, who he had been waiting for, everything he had wanted lay in this kiss and secrets lay beyond. Every ounce of him craved Draco, craved to hold him closer and bring him deeper, to fall under the rapids that were beating against him and to fly above the peaks that stood tall and welcoming. Harry could feel Draco in his arms, felt Draco's stiffness at first when he had been drawn into the kiss but after a moment that stiffness had melted and Draco melded into Harry, their bodies flush against each other.

Harry slowly, testing the willingness of Draco eased his tongue into Draco's mouth as the hand resting on Draco's hip made lazy circles with his thumb. Draco clung tighter to Harry as the kiss became deeper and moaned into Harry's mouth.

Slowly Harry pulled back and looked down into the half lidded eyes of Draco. "That pretty much cover's it."

"That you're a pervert?" Draco said after he regained his voice.

"You are too." Harry joked.

"I was accosted by a skilled accoster; I'm not a pervert on purpose." Draco said still holding onto Harry's shoulders.

Harry smiled at Draco before leaning down and touching his forehead to Draco's. "I seem to have fallen for you Draco Malfoy, I just needed a kiss from you for a bit of courage I guess to come out and say it."

Draco smiled and gently kissed Harry on the lips and looked at him. "Two things Potter. One, you are a pervert to need a kiss for courage, and two, it took you long enough to say something. I was thinking I was going to have to be the one to stop this dance and say something."

"You mean!"

"Of course Potter." Draco said with a laugh. "Now can I get you in front of the fire to make sure you don't freeze on me my pervert?"

_The End_


	2. Waiting is Always the Hardest Part

**Title:** Waiting is Always the Hardest Part  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 766  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Day Two  
Also for dracoharry100 prompt # 16 Sitting in front of the fire at the end of the day ~ AND/OR ~ Traditions  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** So this was the best I could do for the pic prompt... Plus I wanted do a combo for this cause it screamed "Combo me!" and I tried, and it worked, and I'm happy ;) Gotta admit I was kinda hoping it would be longer since it was a combo, but then again I'm glad it wasn't monstrously huge.  
This is written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on Slythindor100  
AND  
dracoharry100

**Waiting is Always the Hardest Part**

"You've never cooked anything before?"

"Why would I? I've had house elf's do all the cooking and I assure you they are masters when it comes to anything in the kitchen." Draco said ignoring the scandalized look he was receiving from Hermione. He was very aware she was still on her box about elf rights and didn't fault her for that one bit... But when she was trying to get him to cook with her he was going to fight everything she threw at him.

"But wouldn't it be better if Harry ate something you prepared for him?" Hermione said in a pleading voice.

Draco looked at her annoyed. "He's never complained about the food before."

"Maybe that's because he didn't know who was cooking it!"

Draco laughed. "You never complained in school about the food and you knew then who was cooking it." Draco pointed out and sat back in his chair. Why had he invited her over again? Oh right they were both waiting... Waiting for news from the ministry or preferably from Ron and Harry... Who would leave in December to find dark wizards of unknown origin? The most gullible wizard of his age and his best mate that's who.

Draco felt like he was sitting on edge just to hear something that was good but instead he was hearing a nagging Hermione that he knew was probably as on edge as he was. "Is this how you get through these times? Nagging the nearest person about their living habits?"

Hermione blushed "I'm just worried and cooking helps keep my mind off things."

"Then help yourself."

"You're coming too." Hermione said and gripped Draco's wrist in what he wanted to describe as a vice grip, hauling him up. "So which way to the kitchen?"

**X*x*X*x*X*x*X**

It had been a gruesome battle leaving Draco burned in a few places as well as covered in flour, syrup, and frosting. As he looked down at his end result though, the pudding cake Hermione had insisted they try baking he was pleased to say it looked like a masterpiece. "I see why your mind is taken off everything when you bake." Draco said as he looked in disgust at the surrounding room wondering how some of the ingredients had made their way to the roof.

"This was your first time but you did great." Hermione smiled "Not like you fell in the oven or anything."

"You mean more than once?" Hermione looked away but Draco saw her shoulders moving as she held in her laughter. "Yes, yes, laugh it up." Draco drawled out but then froze and they both looked to the door as they heard movement.

"Their back!" they said in unison and nearly running into each other they rushed for the door; the mess forgotten.

Draco took in Harry's appearance for just a moment as he dusted snow off his arms, his satchel sitting by his feet. There wasn't any injuries, no missing limbs, nothing. Harry had come home safe and sound and covered in snow. Laughing Draco flung himself on Harry's back. "Welcome home." Draco whispered as Hermione did the same to Ron who was already expecting the embrace as soon as the door opened.

Harry smiled and turned and froze as he took in Draco's appearance. "I'm home... What have you been doing?"

"Hermione had me cook." Draco said in a pitiful tone.

"He needed to know what the House elf's went through!" Hermione said in laughter as Ron hugged her tighter and laughed into her shoulder.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco and lifted his hands, "I'm scared to see the kitchen if you look like this." Harry said with a smile. "Did you at least learn how to cook?"

"I learned Hermione's mental! I'll be sticking with house elf's thank you." Draco said and then laughed. "But you can have a taste of what I cooked if you're brave enough."

"I'm a Gryffindor and if it's something you make of course I'll eat it... Whatever it is and no matter how burnt." Harry finished with a smile.

"Watch out Harry he may have accidently poisoned it." Ron said between his fits of laughter.

"Ron don't be silly... Besides I think I may have found a new baking partner while you guys are away." Hermione said with a glint in her eyes. She was seriously thinking on making this a habit, a tradition of sorts.

"If that's the case I know what I'm going to be getting Harry for Christmas this year, a case full of ant-acid." Ron joked with a smile.

_The End_


	3. Make it Look Good

**Title:** Make it Look Good  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-Reborn  
**Word Count:** 492  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Day Three  
AND dracoharry100 prompt # 5 Christmas tree catches on fire  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** I was worried... I'm never good with making stories for ornament's so I tried for another funny one :) And another combo! I'm on a roll with these combos!... Two day's is a roll for me lol ;P  
This is written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on Slythindor100  
AND for dracoharry100

**Make it Look Good**

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to use those Potter!" Draco said as he began to pull the green ornaments out. "It would look better if we used these."

"So you say but I think you have a problem when most, if not everything we decorate, is green." Harry countered ignoring Draco and continuing to hang the red decorations on the bare tree.

"And you have a problem when all you want to do is make everything red." Draco shot back and moved to start replacing the red with the green.

"Will you stop that, I had it perfect!"

"No _I_ have it perfect." Draco said ignoring the glare Harry sent him and then smiled. "You had it looking ordinary."

Harry scoffed and then pulled his wand out. "Here let me help you." And without even waiting another second he started to turn the decorations Draco had already put on the tree red.

"You want to play that game?" Draco said with a glint in his eye. "Fine, I'll play _Harry_."

As soon as Draco spoke both their wands were out and they were sending sparks to the tree, red and green and then red again. Flashes lit the room as their wands changed everything on the tree to the colors either wanted it to be. Both laughed and didn't pay attention to their work as they ran around the room chasing each other to try to catch the other. "Give up yet!" Harry yelled as he pinned Draco to the wall, a smile of victory on his face.

"Never Potter." Draco said smugly as he sent another spell flying to the tree and then all of a sudden they smelled something burning.

"What the?" Harry turned around and found in all of their commotion they had somehow caught their Christmas tree on fire. "Damn!" Harry yelled and moved to grab the closest thing that held liquid, the punch that had been set out earlier for when everyone came over later.

As Harry threw the punch, bowl and all, Draco cast a dousing spell and accidently covered Harry in it as well as the tree. "...Ooops." Draco said silently as the tree gave one last puff of smoke and then became quiet again.

"Oops?" Harry said looking at himself covered in white foam. "That's all?"

"And you started it?" Draco said feebly as he fought down his laughter as he looked at Harry.

Harry smiled and then jumped on Draco. "Don't think you're not going to get it." Harry laughed as he kissed Draco soundly, covering him in some of the foam. "Why don't we go find a new tree?" at Draco's nod Harry smiled. "But after we take a bath." Harry said his eyes flashing and earned a wicked smile from Draco.

"Well it is the time to be giving." Draco said and laughed as Harry picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

_The End_


	4. Our Time - part 1

**Title:** Our Time  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 554  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Day Four  
AND dracoharry100 prompt # 3 Family time ~ AND/OR ~ Mulled wine  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, drama  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** ::dances:: Combo me up and make you have a sequal! That's right I **finally** did a two part story! Well I hope it ends at two parts but you never know I could keep it going ;P I was thinking of putting the second part of the prompt in here but I got part of it and I figured I'd leave you wanting more and I can always add some juicy 'family time' ('quality time') in the next chapter =3  
Written for 25 Days of Draco and Harry Slythindor100  
AND for dracoharry100

**Our Time**

Draco let out a sigh as he felt the knots that had been forming in his stomach all day tighten. The decorations were finally up, the tree looked perfect as it stood center of the room with a few presents already sitting underneath. The fire gave a crackle as Harry brought it to life in its stone hearth; a thick garland filled with red and green ribbons, bells, and a few lights was securely tethered to the mantle above. A welcoming sight to Draco as he looked at everything for a moment and then down to the hunched over back of Harry Potter as he worked to make sure the fire wouldn't go out once he walked away. This was the sight Draco had waited for, a sight that showed both Harry and Draco's unity this Christmas... This Christmas in their home.

"It's times like these I wish I was as good as Hermione at doing this spell..." Harry said as he cast another bit of fire into the hearth. "I always think I'm about to make something explode." Harry joked as he stood up.

"I'm sure the wood will catch." Draco said as he walked forward to take hold of Harry from behind, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and glanced down as the fires sparked out nearly catching at the rug. "Or everything else." Draco said with a raised eyebrow. "I guess you're nervous too?"

"A bit." Harry said leaning his head back on Draco's shoulder. "This'll be our first real Christmas here together... And of course everyone wanted to come over for some 'quality time'."

Draco laughed in spite of the sinking feeling he was having. "The Malfoy's and the Weasley's and of course Granger all under one roof for an undetermined amount of time... What could go wrong with that?"

Harry turned to look at Draco stealing one of his bored looks and pulling it off without a hitch. "How 'bout I leave you here to tend to them saying I've got some business to take care of since you're not that worried about it, and you tell me how it goes?"

Draco looked insulted. "And have you miss all the fun? I don't think so Potter; you're staying and seeing this through with me."

Harry sighed. "How much longer till they start arriving?"

"Mother said they'd be here at five... So I'd expect six at the latest." Draco said looking at the grandfather clock that stood ticking away in the corner of the room unaware of what it counted down to. "And the Weasley's?"

"Around the same time but their times sometimes vary if Molly has a full house."

Draco grimaced as he remembered how many Weasley's there were. "I think I'll be starting early then, my nerves are already starting to become shot from all this." Draco said as he turned and found a house elf already standing with a silver platter holding flutes of the mulled wine he'd insisted on having served. Taking two he dismissed the elf and turned to Harry "I'll not drink alone though." Draco stated plainly and handed him a glass with a smile. "To what's left of our sanity."

"To us." Harry finished and both took a sip just as the fire behind them came to life. The night was just beginning.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Our Time - part 2

**Title:** Our Time  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 1023  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Day Five  
AND dracoharry100 prompt # 26 Broken Christmas ornament ~ AND/OR ~ Familiars wreaking havoc on the tree  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, drama  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** This chapter was an endeavor! I actually woke up without any power and was like "T_T my stress reliever's gone..". But thankfully all ended well after three hours of snuggling under every blanket I own and thinking about going outside to start a fire for warmth... it was about to happen... The coffee machine kicked on =D A miracle! And now this story seems to have gotten a mind of its own and is wanting to be longer than two part's... ::shrug:: Works for me ;D  
Written for 25 Days of Draco and Harry Slythindor100  
AND for dracoharry100

**Our Time – Part two  
**

"I thought I'd bring some chocolate for everyone." Hermione said as she finished dusting the remaining soot from her red dress.

Harry smiled as he took the basket filled with red and green and silver wrappings of chocolates "You probably shouldn't have, we've got plenty of everything."

"Potter made sure of that." Draco said as he finished downing what was left of his drink. '_Make nice Draco, smile_.' He chided himself and forced a pained looking smile on his face as he watched Hermione do the same. "And how have you been these day's Granger?" Draco said taking her hand and leading her further into the room, "Isn't Weas..ley with you?"

Catching the pause and knowing he had been about to insult Ron, Hermione puffed up and removed her hand from Draco's. "He's coming, he wanted to stop by the Burrow first."

Harry smiled at the effort knowing both were trying, hard. "So who's going to be coming then?"

Hermione turned to Harry, "Oh Harry didn't you even try to floo them earlier to ask?"

"Sorry I've been a bit busy." Harry said gesturing to the room. "You should see the rest of the house." He laughed.

Hermione smiled and looked to Draco and was about to ask if he'd been helping in the least and caught the look Draco was giving Harry, unguarded for the briefest moment she saw how much Draco truly cared for him and let out a breath. "I suppose you're right, you two really have been busy around here haven't you. It looks amazing."

Draco looked scandalized, "Beg your pardon Granger but _I've_ been busy making it look amazing, Potter was making it look like... A child's coloring book."

Harry laughed. "I'm not that bad."

"You have no sense of the word taste when it comes to decorating."

Harry looked to the ceiling giving up. "I suppose you're right but I did help when it came to picking the food, otherwise we'd all be eating like birds."

"I just have a more refined palate."

"You mean limited?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow as Hermione began to giggle. "Oh, I didn't know you two argued like an old married couple."

Harry and Draco smiled at each other. "I guess we do sometimes. So Hermione like I was saying, who's coming again?"

"Well Ron for sure, and then there's George, Molly, and Arthur. Bill and Fleur are away visiting her relatives this Christmas. Ginny is with a few of her friends traveling so she won't be coming, and Percy and Charlie are both doing work Christmas's this year so they won't be coming either."

Harry nodded and looked to Draco and saw the relief on his face. "And it's just your mum and dad?"

"Lucius and Narcissa? They'll be here?" Hermione said with a squeak in her voice.

At Draco's nod the fire came to life again and they turned to look just as Lucius stepped out and turned to take Narcissa's hand. Hermione took a few steps back, her eyes wide with fear, as Draco walked forward to greet them. "Mother, father, I hope you've been well."

"Well enough." Lucius said as he dusted the soot from his shoulders and Narcissa dusted the bottom hems of her emerald green dress robe.

As she finished making sure her hair hadn't come undone Narcissa saw Harry standing there with a welcoming smile and she smiled back to him. "So good to see you again Harry." She said and without waiting any longer she took both boys into a tight embrace. "You should see us more, I've missed you both."

Hugging her back Draco nodded "We will mother it's just been hectic around here with the holiday is all."

"I understand." Releasing them she backed up only enough so they were still at arm's length from her. "Now let me get a better look at you both... My so handsome! Lucius don't you think they look handsome?"

"I think there's someone who is wanting not to be noticed." Lucius said in a bored tone looking at Hermione.

Harry turned and saw Hermione standing there with a shocked expression on her face. Tilting his head to give Narcissa a peck on the cheek and a curt nod to Lucius Harry turned and walked over to Hermione taking her hand and walked with her out of the room. "What's the matter?" he asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"What's the matter? What's the matter! Harry that was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy! You know, Death Eaters? The same ones who wanted us dead back when we were in school!" Hermione said in a frantic whisper gripping onto his shoulders.

Harry looked at her for a moment and felt sorrow. "So was Draco."

Hermione's hands suddenly dropped and she realized what she was doing. "They're not bad people when you get to know them are they?"

"Narcissa isn't. Lucius can be a right prat but then I remind him we won the war and he shuts up." Harry joked and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I love Draco Hermione, so it's kind of a package deal. The son has to come from somewhere, and it's a good thing he still has both his parent's that _do_ love him with every fiber of their being."

Hermione smiled. "When did you become so wise Harry?"

"Probably about the time—" Harry stopped as the sound of a crash filled the halls. "What the?" Harry said and dashed back to the room they had just left, wand in hand.

As Harry threw open the door all that he saw was the tree laying on the ground, Ron running behind Draco as Lucius held onto a laughing Narcissa; then there were feathers as an owl swooped past and out the now open door nearly knocking Harry over. Catching his balance Harry was about to question what happened when a cat suddenly streaked between his feet making him fully fall backwards onto the floor as it chased after the bird. "That would be Pig and Crookshanks..." Hermione said from behind Harry, watching as Crookshanks tail disappeared around a corner. "That means Ron's arrived."

"Wonderful." Harry said from his spot on the floor and saw as the tree gave one last flash before the lights went out. "Just wonderful."

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Our Time - part 3

**Title:** Our Time  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 969  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt: **Day Six  
AND dracoharry100 prompt # 10 Hot chocolate  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, drama  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the biHarry Potter/b/i universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** Busy day and I still got a chapter written up ::dances:: I'm with Harry, when am I actually going to get to the final chapter!... I was thinking I'd get to it today but nope, still going LOL Ah well, just means more giggles and more hectic holiday madness tomorrow :D  
Written for 25 Days of Draco and Harry Slythindor100  
AND for dracoharry100

**Our Time – Part three**

"Blasted weasel why did you have to bring a zoo!" Draco shouted as he rushed to help Harry from where he had fallen.

"It's not my fault... They just kind of came when–" Ron stopped when he realized who he was talking to. "None of your business Malfoy, for all it matter's to you they missed Harry."

"Merry Christmas Ron." Harry said with a smile as he was finally standing back up after having been assaulted by both Pig and Crookshanks who were probably off somewhere destroying something Draco would fume about later. "So how is everybody?"

Draco looked between the two of them. "Potter, did you miss the rude retort?"

"Of course not, and I didn't miss you insulting him either so I'm letting it slide."

Draco snapped his mouth closed and looked towards Ron who had a wide smile on his face. "Their doing great mate, excited about... seeing... you." Ron finished realizing who else was in the room and raised his eyebrow. "Though I don't think you told anyone who was coming."

"Sorry I've been a bit busy." Harry said feebly and it was partly true. Though it was partly a lie as well since he knew if either family knew they'd spend a moment together they'd have come up with an excuse to drag both Harry and Draco to their homes instead. "Hope it's alright."

"We don't mind at all Harry." Narcissa said with a smile and looked to Ron. "I don't believe we've actually met. My name is—"

"They know who we are dear." Lucius said interrupting his wife and looked down his nose to Ron.

Ron just looked back glare for glare, "Yeah I know who you two are."

"I was just keeping up with manner's." Narcissa said a little dejected.

Draco cast Harry an angry look that promised Ron pain if he kept up his stand. As Harry was about to open his mouth Hermione stepped forward. "I was always wondering Narcissa where you got your robes? Are they specially made or do you go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions? You've always had the most beautiful and elegant looking clothes."

"Oh my you really think so!"

"Yes I do!" Hermione said walking forward and taking Narcissa's hands, both walked and sat at the couch to speak more on clothes.

"Amazing how kind Granger can be." Draco said as he watched Ron lose some of his wind as he watched the women laugh and shriek in giggles sitting together.

"Yeah, she's the best." Harry said with a smile and watched as Lucius watched the flames leap up. "And now here we go."

"As long as I've got you beside me I'll make it through the night."

"We should probably get this tree cleaned up." Harry said as he watched George walk out of the hearth.

Draco nodded and just turned, a house elf already standing at their side. "I need you and Toots to clean this mess."

"You wants us to put it back up or just remove the tree?"

"If it can be salvaged we should probably leave it." Draco said as he cast his eyes to the fallen tree. "Though there will probably be a few broken ornaments... Those can be set aside and we'll fix them later... Just be sure to get all of the pieces."

"Harry!" Hermione cried as Molly arrived surprising everyone in the room.

"What?" Harry asked, everyone was reaching for their wands.

"You have a House Elf!"

Harry looked over to the house elf that had already left to fetch toots. "Yes?"

Hermione looked scandalized and everyone relaxed when they realized there wasn't any danger. "Oh Harry dear!" Molly said finally moving to take him into a tight embrace, almost suffocating him. "How have you been dear?"

"I've been good Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he finally pulled himself free enough to breath. "How have you been?"

"I've just been worried about you. I've been hearing that the Aurous department has been busy for the past few months and I was just hoping you'd kept yourself safe. Have you been keeping yourself well feed?"

Harry smiled. "Draco makes sure I eat something as soon as I get home."

Mrs. Weasley cast a glance at Draco and then back at Harry. "Well that's good, as long as you've been keeping yourselves healthy."

"We have Molly." Draco cut in knowing full well she was ignoring him. "My mother visit's enough to keep out cupboards over flowing when we can't shop and informs our house elf's what to cook when we are _both_ at work till the morning hours."

Harry looked at Draco and wanted to elbow him as he saw Mrs. Weasley seem to inflate. "That's kind of her... She must have a lot of time."

"Not particularly... I make time for my son though." Narcissa said in the classic bored tones all the Malfoy's seemed to have mastered.

Harry practically heard the warning bells in his head when Arthur was coming through the fire. "So who want's some hot chocolate?"

"What about the win—" Harry clamped his hand on Draco's mouth. "I'll go get that hot chocolate for everybody. George you wanna help me while Draco play's entertainer?"

"And miss the show?"

"I just need the help and I'm sure Draco is the best ref here that I can leave."

"Fi-iiine." George said with a smile and followed behind Harry.

"Oh and—" Harry paused in his greeting to Mr. Weasley as he saw him casting glares at Lucius. "I'll just say hi when I come back." Harry said as he heard something crash and shatter upstairs... Pig and Crookshanks seemed to add background noise for the tenses holiday dinner he'd ever had. Silently he wondered when it would all be over.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Our Time - part 4

**Title:** Our Time  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 867  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Day Seven  
AND dracoharry100 prompt # 2 Accidentally overcooking/baking something important and having to rush out to crazy stores at last minute  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, drama  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue. All this is is a story for a bit of fun, not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** ::dances:: And who knows what's going to happen tomorrow!  
Written for 25 Days of Draco and Harry Slythindor100  
AND for dracoharry100

**Our Time – Part Four**

As Harry stood for a moment in the kitchen watching as the cups of hot cocoa puffed and brewed themselves he tried to catch his breath as the house was suddenly feeling far too crowded for his liking. He heard George moving around behind him doing something but he paid no mind to him. "So how's business going with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" he asked not really turning since he didn't trust the cups not to brew over with how frazzled his nerves were.

"It's still booming. Lee's actually working with me, a partner now that..." George paused and Harry knew he was going to say '_Now that Fred's gone_.' "He's got some great idea's, and his advertisements for the store are like they've always been." George laughed.

"Sorry I've not been stopping in more."

"Not your fault. It's like you've been saying, you've been busy and I get that."

Harry smiled and turned around to find George almost face to face with him. "Uhh... Thanks?" Harry said slightly uncomfortable with how close George had become suddenly.

"But if Draco ever messes up Harry." George said, his tone serious as his eyes locked on Harry. Harry wanted to back away but somehow had found himself trapped between the counter behind him and George who stood so close in front of him Harry could smell his after shave. '_Was that peppermint_?'

As Harry opened his mouth to say something the cocoa behind them gurgled and spilled over the tops of the cups causing them both to jump and breaking the hold George had. "I gotta clean this up. Maybe we can talk later George?"

"Harry... Sorry." George said and handed him a gift. "Merry Christmas... I have to get back to work; this time of year is kind of the busiest one for me you know."

"Well it was great for you to come." Harry said though part of him was glad that George was leaving and Harry could avoid that awkward topic George seemed to push for whenever they were alone.

George smiled. "One day we will finish this talk Harry, no interruptions." And with that he turned and left the kitchen and a very shaken Harry.

Harry slowly walked to the small table off to the side that he had made certain remained in the kitchen for either Harry and Draco, if they ever came down for late night snakes, or the House Elf's, so they had a place to sit while they waited for anything to finish making. Though on more than one occasion Harry could be found playing card games with the House Elf's at this table or even wizards chess. Right now however Harry used it to collapse onto, his head softly beating against the wood.

That was how Draco found him, looking frayed beyond belief and beating his head. "Already hitting your limit and you haven't even brought out the drinks yet?"

"George was at it again." Harry confided in Draco. "That's it, give me a Time Turner, I think I preferred it when I was fighting Voldemort."

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around him before kissing his neck. "Don't say that."

"I don't think I can handle much more of this. First everyone wants to rip each other's throat's out, then George has me backed up against the counter. What could go wrong next?"

"I kill George for having what's mine in such a compromising position?"

"Like I could ever betray you Draco." Harry said with a smile and turned to finally kiss Draco feeling every ounce of stress disappear.

As their lips met for just that moment all seemed right, perfect. Harry felt the world melt away and all that was left was the two of them. There was no waiting chaos beyond the doors, there was no family feud still being silently waged; there was just the two of them. Pulling Draco closer Harry deepened the kiss sliding his tongue along Draco's bottom lip earning a smirk from Draco as he willingly opened his mouth and the two fought the ever constant battle of tongues, slipping and sliding inside the others mouth. As their fingers laced together Draco pulled Harry up from his spot, and Harry moved so that Draco would be the one leaned against the table. A laugh was in Draco's throat which tuned to a silent moan as Harry skillfully licked and nipped down his neck before returning to his mouth to kiss him.

Draco was the one who pulled back for a moment and then narrowed his eyes. "There could be another problem..." He said as Harry looked at him as though he had been thrown from paradise.

"Problem?" he said as his brain had forgotten all the problems that had happened so far. "What were the other problems?"

Draco smiled and then pulled out his wand. "Harry we just burnt the dinner."

"WHAT!" Harry turned to find black smoke starting to fill the room. "I'm blaming you." Harry said feebly as he too pulled out his wand and started to help Draco clear the room of smoke and watched in hopelessness as Draco extinguished the fire that had turned their dinner to charcoal cinders.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Christmas Belongs To Us - part 1

**Title:** Christmas Belongs To Us  
**Author: **TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 549  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** glass bowl of paper  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, pre-slash, drama  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun, not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** Another story for Christmas! I must be mad for having two going at once but I get so bored when I finish one and have no more to do~ooo :) Harry will be making his actual appearance tomorrow (not just mentions)  
Written for hd_seasons

**Christmas Belongs To Us**

It was that time again, the time for the randomly selected gifters to giftees around the Ministry. It was a mandatory must and those who didn't even both to participate where considered "scrooges" and pranked for the entirety of the following year... Needless to say because of this Draco found himself with most of his department standing in their chief administrator's office. He waited to receive his "assignment"- as he had come to call this. They all knew they wouldn't get each other or anyone from their department; that was the whole point of being a secret Santa. Names were sent off to various other departments and no one ever knew who they were getting a gift from until it was time for the gifts to be handed out.

If you were one for surprises the whole ordeal was probably exciting, as it was Draco hated the whole thing. To him it was a waste of time gifting complete strangers who may or may not like whatever gift he picked out for them. It really was a pointless thing but they demanded it, the people would resent you if you didn't play along to their drum, and Draco had had enough of their hate for one lifetime. So he played with them in their stupidity of the season.

'_Finally_!' Draco thought as the last name fell into the glass bowl and their chief smiled a toothy smile at them. "Alright, who's first!"

"Didn't you make a list?" Draco wanted to walk out as he heard someone, probably Johnson, make the joking retort and snorted in laughter.

Draco gave an amused smile as others laughed. '_I work with morons_.' "Nah, no list from me this year. How 'bout we do it by quality?"

"Sounds good to me!" McNeil said as he stood beside Draco. "That means I go last." He laughed and patted Draco's shoulder. "And mister workaholic goes first."

"What do you say Draco? Wanna try your luck first and see who you get?"

Draco smiled and was thankful it didn't feel pained. "I can try but it'll probably be someone else I don't know again this year."

"Well you did some great gifting last year." Rogers said from somewhere in the corner and Draco could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice.

Draco fought down a glare and kept his face forward and smiling. "That's because unlike you Rogers, I care to do research before picking out a gift. And a cheap bunt cake from some inferior two rate bakery is not what _I_ would call a gift." Draco felt a smirk wanting to form on his face as he walked forward and reached inside the bowl. Yes today was a good day when he could knock Rogers down a peg.

Draco didn't look, his face straight ahead on the wall as he spun his hand around in the see of paper names before one seemed to fall right into his grasp. Not caring really who he got he closed his fist around the name and pulled it out. "Who'd you get?" Almost everyone in the room said.

"How should I know when I just pulled it out." Draco said and then unfolded it.

Yes it _had_ been a good day... Now he was Harry Potter's Secret Santa.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Our Time - part 5

**Title:** Our Time  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 915  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Day Eight  
AND dracoharry100 prompt # 19 Snowy Streets~ AND/OR ~ Horse drawn carriage ride  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, drama  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** So I finally have a calm chapter.. That's nice... hehe  
Written for 25 Days of Draco and Harry Slythindor100  
AND for dracoharry100

**Our Time – Part Five**

"So what's the brilliant plan now Potter?" Draco said as he cleared away the burnt remains in the stove and cast an annoyed glance back at Harry. "I imagine we could tell them we burnt the reason they all came and send them home."

"And then hear the argument of whose home we go to for _their_ dinner..." Harry said as he walked cautiously to the door and called for one of the House Elf's, trying not to be noticed by anyone else in the room.

He saw Ron sitting next to Hermione, probably being chided about something or she was ranting about there being House Elf's. Molly and Narcissa seemed to be in a heated debate on who had the best ways of fixing the destroyed tree, neither really making much headway in actually _fixing_ it. Then there was Lucius and Arthur standing across the room from each other throwing sarcastic comments as they tried to get the other riled up. Yes, Harry was sure he wasn't going back into the room just yet as the House Elf, Toots, slipped into the kitchen looking just as frazzled as Harry had been earlier. "Master they's be wanting to fight each other!" He cried as soon as Harry silently closed the door behind them.

"I know and that's why we have to try to keep the peace. Toots I need you and Nibs to keep an eye on things here." He explained and crouched down to look into Toots oversized eyes and saw the worry that lay in them. "I'm sure you can do this, and I promise Draco and I will be as quick as we can so you two won't have to deal with them for long. All you really have to do is make sure they have drinks."

Toots nodded solemnly "I's understands."

"You may also want to go ahead and set the table so when we get back we can put everything out, as though it all just finished. I want you to say that Draco and I are putting the finishing touches on everything if anyone asks." The House Elf nodded.

"Thanks." Harry said and patted Toots head before standing up. As he turned he found Draco already in his thick green jacket and scarf. In his hands he held Harry's and smiled, "You thought I'd wait for you to go hunt down your things?" he said in a taunting voice.

"I've learned by now Draco." Harry said and took his jacket from Draco's hands as the House Elf left the kitchen. "Hope we come back and every things in one piece."

"I'm sure Toots and Nibs will handle everything." Draco said, though his voice didn't carry the confidence. "Shall we go?"

Harry smiled and nodded and took Draco's hand and closed his eyes, if they Apparated it would be far quicker than if they just walked to their destination.

**X*x*X*x*X*x*X**

As Harry and Draco were waved out of Tantalizing Delight, their parcels of food bundled against the cold, they looked at the snow that covered everything in sight. "So when did it start snowing?"

"I think sometime between all our decorating and the food burning." Harry said with a laugh.

"Is that really enough time for so much snow to have fallen?"

"It looks like it."

Draco smiled and looked around before spotting a man sitting in a carriage down the street. "Come with me!" He said and dragged Harry behind him.

"Draco where are you going we have to get back!" Harry almost shouted as a bit of ice almost had him sliding as his footing moved underneath him. "Draco you do know snow means ice and ice means running with packages is a bad idea right?"

"Stop complaining." Draco said as they reached the man. "Are you taking people for rides?"

The man looked up from his hunched over position and was about to answer until he squinted his eyes at Harry and smiled. "I think I can squeeze in one more ride in for Harry Potter."

Draco laughed and turned to Harry. "Perhaps it pays to be famous." and with that he was about to climb in before Harry stopped him. Draco raised an eyebrow but then laughed as Harry took his hand and 'helped' him into the carriage. "Romantic." Draco said as he situated himself underneath the plaid blanket that magically appeared in front of him as Harry climbed in.

"I don't know what you mean Draco, I'm always romantic." Harry said and leaned forward to whisper something in the coach's ear.

Draco laughed before the carriage started its slow progression forward. "You have your moments." Lights seemed to appear dancing in the air surrounding them in various colors; reds, blues, greens, and yellows. So many flashing in and out of Draco's sight, mixing in with the snow making such a stunning and magical vision that Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. "This may very well be one of them if you set this up."

"I may have had the idea while you were inside getting the food and I was outside freezing my arse off." Harry said with a laugh and found himself being jumped by a laughing Draco.

"If we weren't in a hurry I'd have my way with you right here in this bloody carriage!" He whispered and kissed Harry so fiercely, with such passion, Harry could have sworn he died and was somehow transported to heaven in that singular moment.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Christmas Belongs To Us - part 2

**Title:** Christmas Belongs To Us  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 1,287  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Seasonal Music  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, pre-slash, drama, non-beta'd  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun, not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** ::dances:: We got Seasonal Music, we got Harry in the story, we got Draco freaking out on him and drinking, I wonder what I'm gonna have as my next holiday chapter :D So much drama!  
Written for hd_seasons

**Christmas Belongs To Us – Part Two**

How many looks was Draco going to keep getting today? He felt as though news had spread through the whole office who his recipient was in the whole _Secret Santa_ ordeal. He would have thrown the name back in if that had been allowed but even his boss told him that Draco was stuck gifting Harry... Even though Draco could see in that old bustards eyes, he didn't trust him with such an _important_ task...

It wasn't like Draco was a Death Eater anymore, wasn't like he was going to go out of his way to try to kill Harry Potter. Hate him? Yes. Pull as many pranks on him as possible without getting seen or possibly caught and in the process charged with being a Dark Wizard due to the fact he was doing said pranks on Harry Potter? Sure, Why not! But Kill him? Draco had no reason to. He never really had a reason to even when he _was_ a Death Eater... Which was probably why Harry had spoken out for him on so many occasion's during the trials and the captures of the other Dark Wizards. Draco knew he owed his and his families freedom to Harry. He wasn't an idiot. But to be a Secret Santa for bloody Potter? Fate had too many laughs at his expense sometimes.

Draco walked past the carols that were being sung, ignored the calls and shouts from the multiple directions around him, and headed straight to a fireplace that would send him home. He needed to find a good bottle of Firewhisky that would help him forget that he'd have to speak with or even see Potter for a moment for Christmas. "Malfoy!"

Draco's feet seemed to stop on their own. Draco half wondered if it was due to the man who was calling him, that had been plaguing his thoughts since the moment he saw his name, or if it was just simply the fact that he had been called. It was simpler to think that his name had stopped him. "Potter." Draco drawled out as he turned to face the one person he went out of his way to avoid a face to face confrontation with.

How many years had it been since Draco had seen those emerald eyes straight on? He knew the answer of course without even having to take a moment to think about it.

It had been five long years. Harry had obviously grown into himself. Though that hair still seemed wild, it was that tousled look one would get from a great romping in a broom closet somewhere. Harry had developed muscles, a tone under his shirt evidence of the firmness that lay underneath. Though Draco didn't want to admit it, he also had to say Harry had gotten a few inches taller them himself at some point. As Draco stood there looking at Harry he also realized Potter had gotten a better taste in clothes.

"Potter?" Draco said realizing they were just standing there looking at each other. "Something you need?"

Harry shook his head. "And here I was thinking you'd give me some snide remark."

"Seeing as how I'm in a hurry to get home I'll save the remarks for later." Draco said bored and glanced over his shoulder to a fireplace as someone passed through on their way to wherever they were off to.

"Hot Date?"

"If I did have a 'hot date' as you put it Potter, why in Salazar's name would I tell you?" Draco said with a raised eyebrow watching Harry closer now. Draco saw the nerves practically radiating off him but Draco couldn't tell why. "Is this urgent Potter?"

"...Not really..." Harry finally answered after a moment's pause and then ran his hand through his hair, an odd habit Draco had never seen him do before. "I just wanted to see if you'd received your Secret Santa's assignment yet?"

Draco felt heat rush to his cheeks before he pushed his nerves down. "We did." Draco checked his watch. "If you don't want to get to the point Potter I am going to leave you standing here."

"I... I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go looking around some stores with me tomorrow!" Harry finally blurted out a small blush covering his cheeks.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. "Why don't you just ask Weasel to go with you? Or that Granger girl?"

"I'm asking you 'cause you know... Rogers." Harry said.

Draco laughed and started to turn. "Ask anyone else in my department about helping you with Rodgers, I'd be horrible at it."

"I'm asking you Draco." Harry said and reached out to grab Draco's wrist.

"And I'm saying goodbye." Draco said pulling out of Harry's reach and walking toward the fire. "You think cause you're the _famous Harry Potter_ everybody has to bow down and cater to your whims! Well I'm not, I never have Potter and I never will." And with that Draco grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder and hurled it into the fireplace calling for his home before the flames engulfed him.

**X*x*X*x*X*x*X**

After some time as Draco walked his den, the fire crackling behind him and his Firewhisky burning his throat and stomach, Draco felt himself and his nerves beginning to calm. "Blast that Potter!" he cursed to no one as he did another turn not looking at the papers that covered the desk that also occupied the room taunting him.

"Who does he think he is? For Rodgers, really." Draco scoffed as he downed the rest of what was left in his glass and felt the burn in his throat. "I'm sure those two deserve each other." Draco finally said pitifully as he walked to fill his now empty glass again, watching as the auburn liquid sloshed around inside, nearly spilling over the rim. "May wanna stop after this one." Draco mumbled to himself as he started to pace the room again.

It was then that he had an idea. "A gift... For Rodgers... With my help?" Draco said as though just now hearing the words and not the name. "Potter, you have given me the best Christmas gift _ever_!" Draco said and nearly spilled his drink on the floor as he rushed to the fire.

Throwing a bit of Floo Powder at the flames Draco leaned forward and waited for Harry. "He said no." Draco heard Harry's voice!

"POTTER! POTTER ITS MALFOY!" Draco called waiting to hear footsteps. As soon as the name Malfoy left his lips he heard running. "I'm not actually here, just calling." Draco said silently to himself as he saw Harry nearly skid into the room.

"Malfoy?" Harry said torn between shock, confusion, and various other emotions Draco was far too drunk at the moment to sess out.

"I've had time to properly think about what you asked me today. I will help you pick a gift for Rodgers." Draco said in finality.

"Are you drunk?"

"Besides the point. You asked me and now that I've had time to think about it my answer is yes." Draco finished and wondered silently how much he drank as Harry actually smiled at him.

"That's brilliant! When do you have time?"

"I'll look at my schedule and get back to you." Draco said and before he could hear another thing from Harry he pulled back and found himself laid out on the floor of his den. "Need bed." Draco felt his stomach give a gurgle as he tried to stand and by his third attempt to lift himself he decided it best to crawl to the swivel chair that sat at his desk. "Better than nothing." He mumbled and hefted himself up.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Our Time - part 6

**Title:** Our Time  
**Author: **TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 1,796  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Day Nine  
AND dracoharry100 prompt # 14 Malfunctioning mistletoe ~ AND/OR ~ Snog fest  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, drama  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** And the story is back to laughs  
Written for 25 Days of Draco and Harry Slythindor100  
AND for dracoharry100

**Our Time – Part Six**

"Thank you again for the ride." Draco said as he dropped down to the snow covered side walk.

"Ah, not a problem! For two people in love I'm always here to help." The coach said with a laugh as Draco watched Harry pass him a few Sickles before he left the carriage himself.

"I'm sure you are." Draco said with a sarcastic tone and listened to the man's laughter as he rode off. "He really is an odd ball that one."

"But you enjoyed yourself right?"

Draco just smiled one of his more wicked smiles and looked at Harry, "I'll tell you later how much I enjoyed myself when I have you in bed Potter."

Harry felt his hands tighten, nearly crushing the bundles of food, as images played in his mind of the two of them alone. "Then I suppose we better hurry and get this night over with so I can have my sanity back, and have you _finally_ reward me for tonight."

Draco nodded. "I'm starting to need you Potter... So if you look across the table and see me _playing_ with my food you should probably just ignore that."

"You're a cruel one sometimes." Harry joked as they headed towards the kitchen entrance so not to be spotted.

Draco just smiled as he reached for the door. "Potter you've seen me cruel." As he opened the door they paused as they heard yelling. "That's... not."

Harry didn't know if Draco had meant his cruelty or if he had meant the voices that were carrying from the room just beyond, but he didn't wait to question him. His temper flared in that one instant he heard the shouts, the screams, the yells, and the smashing sounds of who knew what that lay beyond the door.

With a calm finesse Harry walked forward, past a frozen Draco that still stood in the doorway, and set the parcels of food down on the table. He shrugged off his jacket and in deftly silence and slung it over one of the chairs, not minding where it landed as his scarf followed behind being draped over top of it. He didn't take a moment after that once he had been unburdened, he didn't need one, pulling his wand from his pocket he seemed to walk to the door before he threw it open and "Impedimenta!" he bellowed freezing everyone in the room to the spot they stood.

Harry heard Draco rushing in the kitchen behind him to drop off his boxes and carelessly tossing his jacket, but Harry's attention was set on the occupants in the room. Ron was laid out on the floor looking as if he had been knocked out, with Hermione hunkered down beside him; her back to Harry. Molly and Narcissa seemed to be in the throes of some grappling match... Though Nibs could be seen clinging to Molly's legs with tears in his eyes and anxiety all but covered his face. Near the fireplace Harry spotted Lucius and Arthur in an all-out fist-a-cuffs match. One neither seemed to be getting much head way with. Arthur had a split lip and a purpling pink and ugly looking cheek as his eyebrow was starting to dribble out blood. Lucius, still holding the collar of Arthurs shirt, bore a split lip of his own as well as a swollen and nasty looking eye. He had also somehow awarded himself an injury on his head that had blood seeping into his hair. Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at Toots frozen body, Mouth open as he was obviously shouting, fear etched on his face as he clung to Lucius' arm that still hung in the air ready for its next swing.

Draco was standing next to Harry when he glanced beside him, an annoyed look already in place. "Do you want to call this or shall I?"

Draco looked at Harry helplessly and then just turned around and went back into the kitchen not wanting to see or hear any more. Harry had been wrong; he could feel more rage as he pointed his wand at the groups standing together he deftly separated them before unfreezing the room. "Enough is enough!" He said before anyone could go back to fighting. He walked over to Ron and Hermione and with a wave woke him from his prone position on the floor. "Is it really so hard for you to have one civil night!?" Harry asked, his tone calm but the rage obvious in the looks he cast to each of them.

"Harry dear it's just that—" Molly tried before Harry held up his hand to silence her and Narcissa sat back on the couch, her eyes worried as she gazed at Harry.

"I tried, I really did for tonight. To have everyone together because that's what I wanted... That's what _Draco_ wanted! And now after leaving you alone for just a few minutes we find you trying to beat each other senseless..."

"Harry..." Hermione started but stopped and looked ashamed as he cast an angry look at her, still sitting with Ron who was just now beginning to sit up. "We're sorry."

"Yeah mate, it's just... You can't expect miracles overnight." Ron said unsure of himself or how he had ended up on the floor.

"No your right, I suppose I can't expect miracles. I can hope for them on Christmas sure, but I can't _expect_ them... I think it's time for you all to leave."

"What!" Almost everyone cried, Lucius looked Harry in the eye.

"You mean to throw us out?" Lucius said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes

"What would you do Lucius?" Harry said not giving his ground. "Should Narcissa become upset at guests who fight in her sitting room, even if they are _family_?"

Lucius smiled a sarcastic smile. "Narcissa we will be leaving now." Lucius said and reached out his hand for his wife's

"But —" Narcissa said helplessly looking from Lucius' hand and to Harry, sorrow and worry etched on her face.

"He's right and you know it. We will come back and they know that, but for tonight we have worn out our welcome."

Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she took Lucius' hand and looked to Harry. "I am sorry about this whole night; I was hoping it'd end better... You'll tell Draco that too won't you? And that Mommy loves him?"

"Of course." Harry nodded knowing her words rung true and his anger started to edge away as they threw a bit of Floo Powder into the fire and disappeared in the flames. Slowly Harry looked at Molly, Arthur, Hermione, and Ron, and raised an eyebrow. "You want me to tell Draco you guys love him too?" Harry asked as they seemed rooted to their spots.

"Harry you can't be serious." Arthur said a smile of disbelief on his face.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Harry we're your family!" Molly cried and tried to move forward to engulf him in a hug which he easily avoided.

"And so are Lucius and Narcissa these days." Harry said his tone flat. "But that didn't stop you from getting in a fight with them right here on the day I invite you all over for a Christmas dinner now did it?"

Arthur had a lost look and Molly's eyes were getting teary as she looked at him. "But Harry their Malfoy's!" Ron yelled from his position on the floor.

That snapped the calm Harry had been reaching. "Their what?"

Realizing what he had said Ron tried to amend his words. "We've been fighting them for generations, you can't expect —"

"So what their great-great-great-whoever did is their fault today?" Harry replied as he felt his own hand wanting to curl into a fist. "You know I'm with Draco _Malfoy_ right? Does that mean you're going to fight him whenever you see him?"

Ron was starting to get a red blush behind his ears. "Look I may be concuss so I'm getting my words jumbled..."

"Then Go to St. Mungo's hospital." Harry said in finality as he felt a headache starting to form.

Finally admitting defeat they left after ten more minutes of debate which Harry ended with, "Right now I am _asking_ you to leave..." and as the fire finally calmed after they left he heard the kitchen door creak open behind him. "Have they gone?" Draco's voice whispered out.

"Finally."

Draco walked out of the kitchen now, his eyes looking slightly red to Harry, and he smiled. "Good I don't know how much more I could have been able to stand."

"Draco..." Harry said, his hand brushing the side of Draco's cheek before he shook his head and looked up. "I've been standing here with no one to snog." Harry said pitifully with a smile and watched as Draco laughed. Yes Harry knew then he liked it better when Draco was laughing.

Leaning forward Harry took Draco's lips softly. There was no rush now, no great hurry that had them pulling at each other. All that was here was the two of them under the mistletoe that had been strategically placed in the doorway. Harry took his time to explore Draco's mouth that tasted so much like a honey pot and he was the bee that was there to pillage every last drop. Harry ran his hand through Draco's perfect hair, angling his head so Harry could survey Draco's mouth to its full extent, earning a moan from Draco that radiated in his throat as he leaned against Harry losing his balance or possibly his strength to stand.

Harry didn't mind though as Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's shoulders, his hands burying themselves into Harry's black hair. Draco was flush against Harry as one of Harry's hands reached for the hem of Draco's shirt, just an exploration of flesh.

As Harry's hand finally reached its goal what had been mistletoe moments before suddenly turned into something akin to vines, trapping them both in its hold before pulling them apart. "Wait... What?" Harry said as he started to pull at the offending foliage.

"Damnit Potter! Did you get underage mistletoe!" Draco cursed as he glared a promise of a fiery end to the shrubbery that held them.

"Wait there's a difference?" Harry asked confused.

"Sometimes I forget you don't know anything about some things Potter... Get comfortable, we're going to be here for a while."

"What!" Harry cried and started to pull harder at the vines.

"It's for underage witches and wizards, so they don't do what we were about to do." Draco explained and then called for Nibs. "I don't know about you but I'm starting to get hungry."

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Christmas Belongs To Us - part 3

**Title:** Christmas Belongs To Us  
**Author: **TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 530  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Too-hot Cocoa  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, pre-slash, drama, non-beta'd  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun, not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** ::dances:: I got a part three done and I'll admit I was kinda worried about getting this one done one time xD

Written for hd_seasons

**Christmas Belongs To Us – Part Three**

Draco felt as though he had somehow swallowed a handful of sand at some point while he had been asleep. Puckering his mouth a few times he opened his eyes to a room that decided to swim in his vision before righting itself. "The bloody hell did I drink?" he asked the ceiling as he ran his hand through his hair to make sure he hadn't found himself in pigtails again, as Pansy had so loved to do to him when he had passed out on her in the past. "Hairs good... Now mirror." Draco mumbled and felt his neck strain as he tried to move and decided to go with the less painful choice of leaning forward onto his desk. "Later."

He knew he only had himself to blame for sleeping in his chair, or rather, for passing out in his chair. As he felt his spin realigning itself he tried to do the same with his memory. '_So I got home and went to the Firewhisky... Obvious enough._' he chided himself. '_Now after that there was drinking... and walking... and more drinking... And dear god did I agree to help Potter_!' Draco shot up from the set and looked at the fireplace and saw the only evidence that proved his memory right; the glass from yesterday still spilled out over the floor.

Draco now regretted even opening that blasted bottle of Firewhisky as he softly beat his throbbing head against his desk.

**X*x*X*x*X*x*X**

He had put off the shopping trip for as long as he could; now Draco found himself sitting at some table in some shopping area waiting for Potter show up... Draco felt his annoyance starting to build as he looked at his watch for the twelfth time since he sat. As he sighed and lifted his hand again to check the time Draco heard his name being called, "Draco! Hey Draco!"

"Bloody hell Potter, is it really that difficult for you to show up when you... set... the time?" Draco trailed off as Harry smiled at him and held out a drink.

"Sorry they had a line."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Hot chocolate?... Don't tell me you don't like cocoa Draco, that's inhuman." Harry laughed and opened the top of his lid as Draco took the offered cup.

Draco could only look at the drink in his hand. "But why did you?"

Harry paused. "Why?"

"It's not like we're friends Potter."

"... I want to try to put the past behind me Draco. It's not like you're a bad person or anything." Harry laughed and as he was about to take a drink finishing with, "Besides I think you're the only person who actually gets mad at me other than Ron and Hermione; it's refreshing."

For a moment Draco smiled, actually smiled at the drink in his hand... Then the moment was ruined as scolding hot cocoa was spilled everywhere and Harry was screaming and yelling his apologies. "Damnit Potter!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry yelled and reached for Draco who was whipping at the burning liquid.

"Never again am I doing this!" Draco said and then pulled out his wand and Apparated away.

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Our Time - part 7

**Title:** Our Time  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 695  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Day Nine  
AND dracoharry100 prompt # 15  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, drama  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** OMG! I've been so busy today I only had twenty minutes to type this up D= ! Any crazy miskaes I will totally come back to fix later but I had to get this chapter up cause bum bum bu~uuumm! Stuff happens here ;)  
Written for 25 Days of Draco and Harry Slythindor100  
AND for dracoharry100

**Our Time – Part Seven**

Draco cast another look to Harry as he heard him still pulling at the vines of the mistletoe, "You do know it may be some time before this actually comes undone right?"

"How long does this last?" Harry asked Draco who was taking a bit of bread Nibs had brought him.

"It just depends on how your thoughts were..." Draco said in and off handed tone pulling the bread apart before biting into one of the sides.

"Meaning?" Harry asked wondering how Draco could be so calm while they were suspended in the air.

"Meaning we both know where my head was, and I can only assume yours was right there where mine was, so I'm going to go ahead and tell you to get comfortable." Draco finished leaning back as though the vines were a suspended hammock.

"Draco!" Harry all but whined as he tugged at the offending harness holding him.

"Potter that really is unattractive." Draco said with a smile and then seemed to close his eyes as though he were about to take a nap. "There isn't anything either of us can do but wait till it lets us go which will be a few hours. Normally this thing is for parents or adults to catch over hormonal kids, or practical jokes, I never would have thought you'd hang one in the house"

"Draco..." Harry said raising his eyebrow as he looked at Draco's relaxed position. "Have you been trapped in one of these before?"

"Really Potter, you should know a Malfoy man never kisses and tells." Draco joked with a smile opening one of his eyes to look at Harry. "But let me tell you, no one in my past is anything compared to you."

Harry smiled, "I really wish I could touch you right now."

"And thoughts like that won't help us." Draco said closing his eyes again. "Better to just try to take a nap and wake up when this bloody thing drops us."

Harry smiled. "Right."

Though as he hung there, eyes closed or open he couldn't help but think of Draco. He thought of Draco's kiss, his skin, the warmth of his body and the taste of his flesh. He thought of it all and as he thought of Draco just hanging there just out of arms reach he could feel his frustration growing.

He remembered he still had that gift George had given him earlier; he had shoved it into his inner robes pocket in all the chaos. Now as he hung there he figured it as good a time as any to pull it out and see what exactly George had left him before making a hasty exit. As he pulled it out he finally got a good look at it and realized it was some holiday cracker of some kind. "What's that?" Draco asked from opposite Harry.

"A gift from George. Figured I'd try to distract myself and look at a present but I think it's just one of those crackers."

"And by look you mean open since I couldn't stop you from all the way over here?" Draco said with a smile. "Well if it's a cracker why don't you have a go at it, make some noise Potter."

Harry laughed and gripped the cracked in his hands. He'd never used one of these things before, muggle or magical, and silently hoped nothing would catch fire the moment he pulled it apart. Though as he began to tug he remembered that the gift was from George, the most that would happen would be a practical joke; nothing dangerous... Unless this was an untested project of his...

As the cracker pulled apart and Harry heard the loud _POP_ he didn't see what happened as he felt the all to familiar tug behind his nasal cavity and realized just as it happed that the cracker was actually a Portkey.

As Harry regained his footing he looked around and found himself standing on a silent snow covered bridge completely alone. "I was starting to wonder if you'd come Harry." So much for alone Harry though as he turned to find himself face to face with George.

_To Be Continued..._


	14. Our Time - part 8

**Title:** Our Time  
**Author:** TwilightKitsune1-REBORN  
**Word Count:** 850  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Day Eleven  
AND dracoharry100 prompt # 1lanterns ~ AND/OR ~ Candle lighting  
**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, drama  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, etc. found from the _**Harry Potter**_ universe, it is property of J.K. Rowling. Also I'm broke so please don't sue, all this is is a story for a bit of fun not profit :D  
**Author's Notes:** So I've been working on this chapter all morning, little sleep and one cup of coffee, but lots to do today and I didn't want a repeat of yesterday and after I saw the prompt for today I had -such- an idea! This will be the last chapter George will be in... Though now I'm having idea's for a sequel ((after Christmas)) just for fun...((When this story is actually FINISHED))... My plotbunnies can be so cruel sometimes thinking of new things when I'm still at work on others T^T  
Written for 25 Days of Draco and Harry Slythindor100  
AND for dracoharry100

**Our Time – Part Eight**

Harry could only stand there frozen as he looked at George. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere where it's safe to talk," George said walking forward and casting a spell to light the lanterns that stood further down the bridge. He had dowsed them earlier so not to be seen by anyone. "Is that all right?"

"I'd rather be told when I'm given a Portkey George..." Harry said as an uneasy feeling seemed to inch its way up the back of his neck but Harry pushed it away. "I'm sure you remember the last time I grabbed onto something thinking it was safe."

George only smiled at Harry. "It's not like I'm some loon Harry."

"You're acting like it."

That made a rage come to George's face, and in that one moment he rushed forward grabbing Harry's shoulder. "Well if I am it's your fault! Why won't you just come with me? I just want to have a civil conversation with you, just the two of us. Or do you need Draco humping at your bloody knees to do anything these days!"

Harry didn't know if he felt more shock or rage when George finished spitting out his words, but there was definitely fear under lying whatever he felt. "Alright George, let's talk."

"Not here." George said and looked around as though he thought someone was watching. "We'll talk somewhere where we can actually finish our conversation for once." And with that he took hold of Harry's wrist in a vice like grip and pulled out his wand, Apparating them both to some unknown destination as a resounding _crack_ rang through the air.

**X*x*X*x*X*x*X**

As Harry's feet hit the ground he felt himself beginning to fall forward but just before his legs gave way arms reached around him, holding him steady. "Wow there Harry, I got you." George whispered in Harry's ear, his lips brushing against Harry's neck causing goose pimples to spring to life.

Harry shoved himself out of George's arms and landed painfully on his arse. "What is this George?" Harry asked as he felt uncontrollable shivers run through his body and he wasn't sure anymore if it was from the cold or from the whole situation.

"This Harry is a frozen castle I found while I was on a little journey." George explained as though Harry had understood any of what was going on.

Harry could only look at George, his back to him now as he had turned to look at the snow covered castle. George's hands were on his hips as his head was pointed skyward, straight to the tallest point on the castle that seemed to be some tower. "Isn't it beautiful? It's abandoned you know... I never could figure out why anyone would leave such a work like this..." Turning George looked at Harry. "Fred didn't understand it either... But I think I finally get it. It wasn't abandoned on purpose."

"George—" Harry started but found George slowly walking to him and the words froze in his throat. He felt pity for George suddenly, a half that had lost its whole, that was George now and Harry realized it suddenly. "George I'm sorry."

"That's what everyone says you know... But I didn't bring you out here for that, no not that." George now crouched down in front of Harry, his hand reaching forward and feathered across Harry's cheek. "You know Fred and I had a deal, not to go after you if only one could have you... But Harry Fred's dead and buried and I love you."

Harry felt his heart jump into his throat at the words and even though he desperately want to move away from George's hand, to move away from George, he found himself glued to where he had fallen. "George... I'm with Draco." Harry said as he finally remembered how to use his voice.

A mad gleam seemed to come over George's eyes. "Harry, Draco doesn't know you, he can't love you, but I can!"

Harry felt that fear he had forgotten come flooding over him again, but he also felt sorrow for George as he looked at him now outlined by the abandoned castle behind him. Harry had forgotten what the war did to _everyone_ not just the damage it had done to him. Leaning forward Harry took George's hand. "George, I know you and this... Do you think Fred would want you to drown in the past? I've moved on, let go of the hate and the pain, and I've found happiness... Can't you do the same?"

Harry saw the rage in George's eyes, he saw the pain, and watched as George pulled away from Harry as though Harry had burned him with his words. "You think the world is so great now after everything?" George spat standing up and looking down at Harry as his robes blew out in the wind. "You think you know everything cause of what you've been through?" And with that George was gone leaving nothing behind on the howling hillside but his footprints that were soon covered in the shifting snow.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
